The Snape Diaries Year 1
by Hiadiea
Summary: How it all started: Snape's first year at hogwarts.
1. Entry 1

**Hiya! This is the beginnings of a story I had hand written in this composition book, (the first five chapters) and I figured I would type it all and publish it here, and (possibly) finish it.**

Just so you know, I don't own the characters or the setting or anything you remember from the books or movies. That's J.K. Rowling's lovely mind at work.  
275 words.

**September 1st, 1970  
Hogwarts Train**

Time to put the journal I received for my birthday to use. I've had it for the longest time; my birthday was in January. I figured I could use it when I was bored, as I am now. Anywho, I've already met a few people:

Lucius Malfoy- A platinum-blonde pureblood. (He let me know upfront.) He looks maybe second or third year Slytherin. Nothing else really to describe him, except maybe a little on the bossy side. I won't begin to describe what I saw him doing to a first year earlier. He said he liked me…

James Potter- The biggest second biggest git I have ever met. He is in his 1st year like me, but that is as far as similarities go. I don't believe I have to elaborate on the subject.

Sirius Black- Absolutely THE biggest git I have ever met. Enough said.

Peter Pettigrew- Anyone who associates themselves with that 'Black' person I find despicable. I don't trust him.

I ran into a few others, but I don't know their names, like this beautiful girl I bumped into in the corridor on my way to the bathroom. She looked about my age…

The train just stopped. I think we're there.

-Severus


	2. Entry 2

**Lezzgetdisstraight. I don't own any part of harry potter, or anything in this story, except the parts you don't remember. JK does. Mmmk?  
751 words**

**September 1st, 1970  
Slytherin boy's dorm**

When we got off the train, we put our luggage into a carriage and then this monstrous man yelled for the 'firs' years' to gather around. (Later found out his name is Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper.) He put us into boats that magically piloted us to the other side of this humongous lake, where the castle is. It was beautiful, more than I had imagined. Even though the castle itself wasn't illuminated, it looked like every candle was on. This alone lit up the sky… it amazed me. After the boat ride, we were filed into what this old witch called the great hall. This was the biggest room, by far, that I've ever been in. Everyone in the whole school was there. There were four gigantic tables, I assumed for each house because each table had a different coat of arms above it. In the front of the room (or the back, in my case) there was a pulpit, and beside that, there was (I assumed) the staff table. We walked through the hall, two tables on either side of us. Some gasped to find the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. There were candles floating above our heads and the tables, casting a festive light through the hall. When we reached the end, a VERY old wizard in white robes (I presumed Dumbledore) got up and took the pulpit. He gave a speech of welcome, and took his wand out of his robes and pointed it at a lone stool in front of the crowd. The most ragged hat I've ever laid eyes on appeared. He introduced it as the sorting hat and then it sang a song. Then, the old witch from earlier (later hindered as Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher) Read off our names one by one- starting with Stephanie Alberta and ending with Zachariah Zambini. As she read us off, we sat on the stool and the sorting hat floated on top of our head, and shouted out our house for all to hear. I went after the git and his friends (ALL Gryffindor, although I can't possibly see how or why) and I was praying for anything but Gryffindor, obviously. But, naturally, I was sorted into Slytherin with Lucius and his friends. He's actually quite popular among the Slytherins. (I found out he's in his second year) He introduced me to some of his friends:

Bellatrix Black- 1st Cousin of the git, but they are opposites. She's quite pretty, actually. And nice, but in a twisted sort of way. She has long black hair, and green eyes.

Narcissa Black- Sister of the aforementioned Bellatrix. Assumed girlfriend of Lucius. They are a good couple, actually, they even look alike. You really can't tell her and Bellatrix are related, much less sisters! She has platinum- blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rudolphus Lestrange- (assumed) Boyfriend of Bellatrix. Outspoken and loud, but there is something dark about him I just can't place.

Roderick Lestrange- Brother of Rudolphus, but his alter-ego. He was so quiet I couldn't tell you a thing about his personality to save my life.

Anyway, after everyone had a place at the tables, Dumbledore got up and waved his wand and plates with food of all kinds on them appeared on the table in front of us. The feast began. I ate enough fried chicken to feed a small army. After everybody was full, Dumbledore got up and made a speech about the rules and things. When that was over, Everybody was taken to their respective common rooms by the prefects. There, we met our head of house, Horace Slughorn:

Horace Slughorn: A plump, Boisterous little man with a dreadful sense of humor. Tends to choose favorites. Teaches potions. Bald.

After THAT interesting encounter, we all went to our rooms. I am fortunate enough to have one to myself. My father probably made sure of that. insert eye roll here As soon as i got here, i unpacked my belongings, and I must say, i do like it here. It's alot better than home.

I must mention here that I did find that pretty girl's name. It's Lily. Lily Evans. She got sorted into Gryffindor. I guess they cant all be bad, the Gryffindors, I mean.

It's late. They just called for curfew.

-Severus


End file.
